Immortal love
by DowncastKnight
Summary: Time has passed since they met and fell in love, and Princess Bubblegum's life is almost over. However, death cannot stop true love. Marceline doesn't age, can she face the rest of eternity without Bonnibel, if not, what can she do?
1. A good life

Part one: A good life

"Marceline?" Queen Bubblegum calls softly, as she lies in her bed. Marceline, who had been discussing something with Peppermint Jr., is by her side in a flash. She takes Bubblegum's hand in her own.

"Bonnie? You ok?"

Bubblegum tries to give Marceline's hand a reassuring squeeze , but her own hands have grown so feeble over the years, Marceline barely feels it. Bubblegum takes a deep breath, but Marceline can tell she's straining.

"I'm alright, Marcy." she puts on what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

Marceline takes the chance to study the candy ruler's face. Flesh that was once smooth and soft, pink and gummy, is now wrinkled and stiff, grayed and brittle. To Marceline, she's still as beautiful as ever.

Marceline is snapped back to reality by Bubblegum fighting through a coughing fit. The aging monarch hunches forward and covers her mouth, her thinning hair falls around her face. Marceline can see that even this small movement takes a tremendous effort.

Marceline calls over her shoulder "Junior! Get the doctors!"

The young peppermint man stutters out an affirmative and rushes out the door. For a split second, Marceline could have sworn she was looking at his father, the original Peppermint Butler, who had passed away many years ago. She turns her attention back to Bubblegum, thankfully the coughing has passed, she is now lying back with her eyes closed. Her breathing is shallow, quick and strained.

"Marceline?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Marceline leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Hush, sugar. The doctors will be here in a sec." she coos and places another kiss on the queen's head.

"No, Marcy. I'm running out of time, I can feel it. I want-" another bout of coughing cuts her sentence short. "I want to spend my last moments with you. Just you."

Marceline is smiling, but her eyes are filled with tears. "Oh, no you don't. You can't go yet, got it?"

Bubblegum smiles back. "If I had my choice, I would spend forever with you. But I'm afraid, it's not up to me, love." she slowly reaches her hand up, stroking Marceline's face. Marceline covers Bubblegum's hand with her own, pressing it into her cheek. She can smell that familiar scent of that bubblegum skin that she's loved for the best part of her thousand year life. She starts crying.

"Bonnie. No. Not yet. Please."

She leans down and kisses Bubblegum's lips. Bubblegum smiles back, her own eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok, Marcy. I had a good life. I had all I ever wanted. I had you."

Marceline kisses her again and again, as the memories come flooding back, as if they're living the past few decades all over again. They talk about their first kiss, their first fight, the first time they made love, their first break-up, their first make-up. At some point, Peppermint Junior had arrived with the doctors. They carefully examined the queen, but sank into somber silence, not knowing how to say aloud what everyone knows. The two lovers talk until the sun sets.

Bubblegum pulls herself upright, despite Marceline's objections. She looks out the window, it's finally dusk.

"Marceline? Let me see my kingdom again. One last time."

Marceline wordlessly lifts Bubblegum, it's effortless as always, but her unbeating heart sinks when she feels how light her lover's body has become. She gracefully floats through the window, remembering how she carried her like this on their wedding night.

Bubblegum takes a deep breath, relishing the fresh air, with that hint of sweetness that encompasses her entire kingdom. She looks down at the buildings, at the streets, at the few candy people running around, finishing up their work for the day. She smiles and looks back to Marceline.

"I love you, Marceline. More than I could ever say. Thank you for making this a life worth living" she kisses the vampire again, feeling the last bit of her energy starting to fade.

"I love you too, Bonnie. I love you so much. I still need you." They embrace, high above the candy kingdom. Marceline cries into Bubblegum's shoulder. Bubblegum runs her hands through thick black locks of hair.

"Bonnie, I-" she stops. She doesn't know what to say. Bubblegum just smiles and shakes her head.

"It's okay. I know. At least we get to say goodbye." she plants another kiss on the vampire's lips. Marceline quietly sobs.

"No, Bonnie. Not goodbye." she puts on a paper thin smile. "It's just, until I see you again." one more kiss.

"I love you, Marceline."

"I love you, Bonnibel."

High above the candy kingdom, a life ends and a lover mourns.


	2. Passing the crown

Part two: Passing the crown

The funeral is held the next day. The entire candy kingdom is in attendance. Even dignitaries and nobles from other kingdoms have arrived to pay their respects to the greatest ruler Ooo has ever seen. Marceline looks through the crowd, trying to find familiar faces. Her hopes fall, something's not right.

There's a sea of people, but where is everyone? Where's Finn? She sees the puppicorns, but where are Jake and Lady Rainicorn? She sees Junior, but where's Peppermint Butler? Even Cinnamon Bun or Lemongrab? Where are the faces that made this _her_ candy kingdom? Anyone? Where were her friends?

"_Before the candy kingdom," _she thinks to herself._ "I could find someplace new, hang out for a bit, take off, visit again a century or two later and not even notice the faces had changed. It's different now."_

She'd made the biggest mistake an immortal can make, she'd let herself care about mortals.

She wanted the old candy kingdom, the old familiar faces, everything time had stolen from her. But she knew, deep down, that era was gone. It had ended with Bonnie, who had outlived them all. Marceline wondered what it must have been like for her. She herself knew the feeling of losing people well enough, but she couldn't imagine how it felt to know that her time was going to be up someday too. She couldn't begin to understand how much it hurt Bonnie to know that one day; she would leave Marceline alone, forever.

"Bonnie…" Marceline whispers, as the coffin is lowered into the ground.

The next day.

Marceline lies in bed; silently crying into the pillow that lies in the space where Bonnie should be. In the weeks leading up to Bonnie's death, a thought had been forming in Marceline's mind. The thought had been lurking, growing into a plan, an idea. An idea that she had long put off. An idea that was far too painful to think about until now. Since the funeral, it's all she can think of other than Bonnie.

"Your majesty?" Junior calls out, knocking on the royal bedroom door.

Marceline wipes her eyes dry with the pillow, the idea retreats to the back of her mind.

"What?" she chokes out.

"May I come in?"

Marceline takes a deep breath to steady herself; the breath is unneeded, but slightly comforting.

"Yeah." she calls back, as she pulls herself up to a sitting position.

Junior opens the door and steps through, holding a small bowl of strawberries. He hurries over and places the bowl on the nightstand. He looks up at Marceline with a look she can't quite place.

"Would you like a few minutes to-" she cuts him off mid-sentence with a wave of her hand.

"No. Just let me change and we can go."

Junior's eyes drop to the floor. "Very well, your majesty." is all he replies. He knows arguing won't help.

Marceline walks to the closet and stops at her usual jeans and t-shirts.

"Yeah right. Bonnie'd kill me."

She walks to the back of the closet and finds a formal dress. As she reaches out to grab it, her hand stops, it moves the dress aside and runs along Bubblegum's favorite ball gown.

"You always liked it when we wore this stuff together."

She returns to the dress and grudgingly pulls it off the rack. Still unhappy about the outfit required, she wrestles the dress on and looks into the mirror, and for the first time since the funeral, she genuinely smiles. "Bonnie, this never was my style." That idea from before pushes it's way into her thoughts again. But before it can fully form, she shuts it out. For now, she has a kingdom to run.

As much as she wants the kingdom run right, she knows she run it herself for very long. It's not who she is, especially without Bonnie. Bubblegum understood, that's why they had decided that after Bubblegum had gone, Marceline would pass the crown to a new ruler, a mortal, candy ruler. Hand-picked by Bubblegum herself, Lady Caramel was young, but if Bonnie said she could do it, Marceline trusted her.

Marceline preferred it this way, even though the candy people had grown to love her almost as much as Bubblegum and she had become quite fond of them, it was a bad idea for her to rule them. Given her immortal status, among other things, the general agreement was that it was best for a new candy ruler to take the throne. Unfortunately, Lady Caramel was away at the moment, having been sent out by Bubblegum to be an official envoy of the candy kingdom, and until Marceline officially passes the crown, she's the only monarch the kingdom has.

"What's first, Junior?" she asks, adjusting the uncomfortable garment, desperately wishing she could run a kingdom in her jeans.

"A meeting with a representative of the cloud kingdom, your majesty." he answers almost cheerily, following her out of the bedroom.

It dawns on her, as she walks the halls, that for the first time, she rules the candy kingdom alone. The next few days pass in a blur.

She does it all, signs decrees, meets with nobility, listens to the citizens pleas for this or that, with some semblance of grace and poise, barring the occasional slip-up or outburst. Somewhere along the way, she's thankful she didn't ignore everything Bonnie taught her about royalty over the years. To her, this is still Bonnie's kingdom, and it will be run the way she would want it to be. She even finds herself enjoying some of it, remembering how Bonnie loved some parts of her royal obligations, but every time she goes back to that empty bed, she cries herself to sleep.

Throughout it all, that nagging idea remains, making itself known more and more. Eventually it starts consuming her thoughts. She pushes it aside time after time, she can't consider it, not yet. She has to stay focused on the kingdom. For Bonnie.

"_Soon." _she thinks to herself. "_I can't let Bonnie down_. _I just have to pull through this until I pass the crown." _the idea is finally starting to take shape._ "Then I can go."_


	3. A queen's farewell

Part three: A queen's farewell

A full week has passed since Bubblegum was buried. Marceline lies in bed, it's the first night she hasn't cried.

_No more tears. _she thinks to herself. _I have to go soon, I've wasted too much time already._

The idea she'd been wrestling with is now a set plan in her mind. She lies there, mind racing. Going over her plan, again and again, until a knock at her door catches her attention.

"Your majesty?" Junior's familiar voice calls from just outside. She breathes one quick sigh, just enough to calm her thoughts.

"Come in." she calls back, as she sits up straight on the bed.

Junior walks in and sets the usual bowl of strawberries on the nightstand. Marceline grabs one immediately and drains it. Junior looks almost stunned. "Your majesty? Are you alright?" he asks, concern filling his voice.

"Just fine, kid. Why?" Marceline replies, draining another strawberry before floating to the closet and setting about finding the least uncomfortable dress she can.

"No reason. It's just that you seem, er… better." he says, noting she had taken to floating again.

Marceline's mouth curves into a fanged grin and she calls out. "I am, Junior."

Junior smiles. "Well then you'll be very pleased to know that the heir should arrive before sundown today, your majesty."

Marceline freezes, half-dressed. "Finally! We'll have the crown-passing thingy as soon as she gets here!" she shouts back, quickly sliding the rest of the dress on.

"You mean tonight?" he asks warily.

"Yeah! And get a big feast and stuff for everyone." she answers, making a few final adjustments.

"So soon, your majesty?" he asks, as Marceline emerges, her feet now firmly planted on the floor.

"Duh. Why not?" she takes a few strides to make sure everything is on right.

"But what of Lady Caramel?" he asks, uneasiness plain on his face.

"I want this done as soon as we can." she motions to the door and they walk into the hall. "She'll have all the advisors and stuff. Besides" she takes a breath. "Bonnie said she was ready."

She leads Junior through the halls, knowing she first has to make sure she takes care of the royal duties, but her thoughts are now centered on how close everything is to coming together.

The day drags on, each minute seems to last an hour. Marceline's focus is on the arrival of the heir and passing the crown. Nothing else seems important right now.

Late afternoon, trumpets announce the arrival of the heir. The full court gathers to greet the soon-to-be ruler. Marceline anxiously waits atop the raised platform in the back of the main hall, standing beside a pedestal, on which a golden tiara rests. The surrounding crowd bristles with nervous energy.

Peppermint Junior pushes open the main door, announcing in his most official voice, "Presenting, Lady Caramel."

The crowd is quiet as she walks gracefully through the hall. Marceline is braced for the unpleasant thoughts she knows the sight of the new royal will drag up. Lady Caramel makes her way through the room, she stands before Marceline and gives a polite curtsey. "Your majesty."

_Yep. She still reminds me of Bonnie._ she thinks to herself. Aside from her dark brown skin, she is very reminiscent of the late queen's youthful looks. With her tall, slender figure coupled with her long sticky hair and the air of class surrounding her, she could have passed as Bubblegum's sister. Her mannerisms were somewhat more refined and lady-like, but she had all of Bubblegum's tenacity.

Marceline acknowledges her with a slight nod. "Welcome back."

Caramel looks up with a pained look and speaks with a voice so delicate it almost sounds fragile. "You have my most sincere condolences, your majesty. With the passing of queen Bubblegum, the land of Ooo has lost someone who can never be replaced."

Marceline knows she's genuinely sorry, Bonnie had spent a lot of time with the young noble, teaching her how to properly run a kingdom.

Marceline gives a weak smile. "Thanks. Are you ready?" she asks as she motions back to the tiara. This is the first step of her plan, she doesn't want to waste any more time.

"Peppermint Junior has informed me that you wish to hold the passing of the crown ceremony immediately. If that is what you wish, I am prepared, your majesty." she replies with a respectful bow. Marceline motions for her to join her on the raised platform, and gently picks the tiara off the pedestal.

"Lady Caramel, do you vow to do everything in your power to protect the candy kingdom? To promote peace and understanding to the furthest corners of Ooo?" Marceline recites the pledge that Bubblegum had taught her, every word taking a little weight off of her shoulders.

"I do."

With that Marceline places the tiara on Caramel's head.

"From now on, you shall be known as Princess Caramel." she turns and calls out to the crowd. "Ruler of the candy kingdom!"

The crowd erupts into cheers, joy overshadows the kingdom's pain of losing Bubblegum for a single moment. Marceline smiles too, she's done everything Bubblegum would have wanted. The kingdom is just as prosperous as Bubblegum left it and it was now under the care of the most qualified candy person in Ooo.

She calls to Junior, who rushes over as fast as his candy legs will take him. "Yes your majesty?"

Marceline gives him a quick pat on the head. "Get everyone settled at the feast, then come up to my room." he gives her a questioning look. "Just do it, okay?" he nods and starts to turn away. "Oh, and by the way kid, you can leave off the 'your majesty' from now on, got it?" she adds with a smirk. He gives her a sincere smile. "You'll always be my queen, your majesty." with that he bows and scurries away.

Marceline follows him with her eyes, then takes one last look at the crowd. _Goodbye, everyone. _she thinks to herself, as she turns and rushes off.

Safely back in her room she takes a deep breath. "This is it."

She rushes to the closet and pulls off the dress. She finds her most comfortable jeans and her favorite tank-top and quickly puts them on. She reaches down and snags her red boots, another favorite. She pulls them on and floats to the center of the room. The last bit of daylight was long since gone, so she floats to the balcony door and pushes it open. She flies out over the kingdom, to the same place she had last held Bonnie. The final words they spoke to each other echo through her head as she gazes down at the kingdom once more.

With one final look, she turns and floats back into the room. She rummages through the nearby desk for a pen and paper and writes a note. It's not long, but she hopes it will convince everyone that what she's about to do is the right thing. She finishes just as Junior knocks on the door.

"Your majesty?" he asks. She signs the note, folds it in half and tucks it in her pocket.

"Come in." she lowers herself to the ground. Junior opens the door and walks over to her, raising an eyebrow at her change of clothes. "Are you not going to the feast, your majesty?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Nope. I'm not the queen anymore, besides, I gotta go." Junior looks surprised. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

Marceline shifts slightly, wishing she didn't have to say this part out loud. "No kid, I mean _go,_ you know? As in, gone." Junior's eyes shoot wide with shock. "You're leaving us? Now?" he grabs her leg and pulls tight. "You can't leave us now! We've just lost one queen, we can't lose you too!"

She's surprised for a moment, he's rarely this emotional. His grip on her leg grows stronger. She kneels with her free leg, dropping to where she could look him in the face. "Junior. I have to go." she pats his head.

"When will you be back?" he asks, still holding tight. She shakes her head again. "I don't know. I might never make it back." his expression turns to horror. "But, where are you going?" he asks, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. She gently pulls his hands from her leg and takes his hands. "To Bonnie."

He looks confused for a moment then the realization sets in. The tears start flowing faster now. "But- but you- you can't be trying-" he can't bring himself to speak it.

She smiles again. "Come on, kid. This my last chance. Trust me, I don't like it either." she lets his hands drop to his sides and stands up. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the note. "Here." she offers it to him and he accepts it with shaking hands. He looks down at the note and back up to her. "What is this?"

She lets the words hang in the air for a moment. "Just… wait a day before you read it, okay?" his grip tightens and his eye lower. "Oh."

Marceline looks away. "Yeah." she waits another second. "And.. make sure my… uh… my dad… sees it too."

Junior nods solemnly.

Marceline sighs. "Well, it's about time." she says, looking out the window. Junior wipes his eyes with his sleeve and looks back up.

"Very well, your majesty." he gives a polite bow, biting back his tears. "Do you need me to do anything?"

She meets his gaze again. "You wanna, I dunno, see me off?" she shrugs.

He gives her a crooked smile and nods. Marceline floats to the edge of the room and grabs her bass, she slings it over her shoulder and floats back to Junior. "All set."

They walk to an empty corner of the room, to the place where the bare walls met each other. Junior looks back up. "I've never actually…" he trails off.

Marceline smiles. "Don't worry. This is how your dad showed me." she looks back to the corner. "Look at where the two walls meet." they both stare, a sense of uneasiness covers the room. "Now slowly, cross your eyes." As their eyes cross, the walls seem to split apart. The space between them looks strange, like a hole in the universe.

Marceline sighs. "And then the portal opens."

Junior looks back to her. "Are you certain about this? My father said he told you not to try, that you should live on." he wrings his hands as he speaks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." her eyes narrow on the portal.

Junior gives another tear-filled, crooked smile. "He also told me that it was just a matter of time before you tried anyway."

Marceline chuckles. "Your dad was pretty cool. You take after him a lot." they smile at each other for another moment, then Junior steps away from the portal. "Bring her back." he says, his lip still trembling.

"No sweat, we'll be back before you know it." she winks and bares her fangs.

He takes a deep breath and musters up a half-smile. "Farewell, your majesty. And, good luck" he gives a short bow.

"See ya later, kid." with that, Marceline steps into the portal and watches the world of the living disappear.


End file.
